


I Spy

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Blood Ties
Genre: Gen, Stakeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-08
Updated: 2010-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a challege: write a ficlet with the prompt "I spy with my little eye". Mike and Vicki are on a stakeout and Vicki is bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Spy

"I spy with my little eye," Vicki began.

"No," Mike growled. He wasn’t sure how she'd persuaded him to join her on the stakeout, beyond that it was (a) potentially dangerous, going after a known mobster and (b) in the daytime so Henry Bloody Fitzroy couldn't be the one cooped up in the van with her.

They'd been on many stakeouts when she was still on the force. They'd never been Mike's favourite part of the job.

"Fine, what do you want to play?"

Mike wasn't about to tell her the fantasies he still held dear involving Vicki, so he grunted. "How about 'Celucci takes a short nap'?"

"You're such an old man," she returned.

"Younger than Henry," Mike said with satisfaction and settled back, closing his eyes.


End file.
